Man-Arctica
Man-Arctica is an ice-themed superhero in Fanboy and Chum Chum. The most famous sub-zero superhero to everyone in Galaxy Hills, Man-Arctica is brave, bold and strong. A resident at the Igloo of Ice-olation, he knows where there's crime and goes there to fight it. He even acts as a Santa to everyone on Icemas, and delivers toys to everyone in town. Man-Arctica is true and bold. Ultimate Nickelodeon Brawl Stars X Man-Arctica is a playable character in Ultimate Nickelodeon Brawl Stars X. He is one of the two characters to represent his show of origin, the other being Kyle. He is the only character who has an ice-themed moveset, and the second superhero. Bio Hailing from Planet Hasselhoth comes the brave and the bold Man-Arctica, the sub-zero superhero who always answers the call of duty! He has set up a base on Earth known as the 'Igloo of Isolation', where he's always on the lookout for trouble. Despite his kind heart and sense of justice, Man-Arctica feels a little disdain for the people he saves. Regardless, his heroic nature still perseveres above everything else, and has vowed to battle evil-doers and put them on ice. Special Powers *Ice themed powers, capable of firing ice beams and freeze breath to subdue opponents, as well as a coating of ice to serve as armor *Extreme resistance to cold *Super Strength *Flight Quotes Intro: *"It's time to break Arctic wind! And a few heads as well." *"I save entire galaxies before breakfast, and I'm pretty hungry for justice." *"Let's kick some....ice." *"Don't get cold feet around me, I'm about to get warmed up! Er, so to speak." *"FREEZE, evil-doer. I'm going to put you on ice!" (Intro against Amon, Beautiful Gorgeous, Black Cuervo, Dr. Blowhole, Mr. Crocker, Ooblar, Plankton, Professor Calamitous, Skulker, Stormy, Tai Lung, Technus, The Flying Dutchman, Vendetta, Vexus, Fright Knight, or Pariah Dark) *"Think you're pretty hot, do you? I'm about to cool you off." (Intro against Azula, Ember, or Skulker) *"Hey, you're just a kid! Stand aside before you get hurt!" (Intro against Kimi, Sheen, Jimmy Neutron, or El Tigre) *"You're old school, Big Man! Let me show you how us modern superheroes roll!" (Intro against Really Really Big Man) *"These cosplayers are getting more determined every day, aren't they?" (Intro against Muscular Beaver or Doug if wearing Quailman costume) *"Magic tricks? Not a fan, those tend to leave me pretty cold." (Intro against Kyle) *"Sorry, Doc. This is one cold that you won't be treating." (Intro against Dr. Hutchison) *"It takes more than guts to be a hero, kid!" (Intro against Finn and Jake)" Win Pose: *"Back to the Igloo of Ice-solation! Away!" *"Can't say I didn't warn ya." *"Worry about yourself." *"Why don't you just chill out for a while?" *"Good grief, you make those two kids back home seem....NORMAL!" (Win Pose against Sheen) *"Hmph. Has been." (Win Pose against Really Really Big Man) *"Pulling rabbits out of your hat won't help anyone, kid. Stay home and let the pros put this on ice!" (Win Pose against Kyle) *"Don't try to pry into who I am, Agent Smith. That's none of your concern!" (Win Pose against Mr. Smith) *"No villain like you is ever going to put ME on ice. No sir!" (Win Pose against a villain) *"I'm no Ice King, but you know...that does have a nice ring to it." (Win Pose against Finn and Jake) *"Sorry, Doc, it looks like I was the one who gave you the chills!" (Win Pose against Dr. Hutchison) Victory Screen: *"I'll never rest so long as villainy is afoot. Or somebody's cat winds up in a tree. Or somebody sticks their tongue in a woodchipper. Again. *sigh* *"I've seen a lot of crazy things, but I'll never understand how that Fanboy kid managed to build a working robot and send it through time. " *"HEY. Don't tell ME I need a breath mint! It's always winter fresh!" *"Ugly? That's just rude. Not cool at all!" *"I can't help but notice you're a fellow musician. I play the keytar myself. I'd ask for a duet, but our styles would clash!" (Victory Screen against Ember) *"You needed to chill out. I think the heat of those flames were making you edgy!" (Victory Screen against Azula) *"Hate to break it to you, but you know what killed the dinosaurs? The Ice Age." (Victory Screen against Reptar) *"Coffee? No thanks, I'm more of an iced latte guy myself, but thanks for the offer!" (Victory Screen against Kimi) *"Don't feel too bad, Big Man. You've been out of practice for years. Think of it as motivation to always be on your toes!" (Victory Screen against Really Really Big Man) *"Those claws nearly made an ice sculpture out of me! You should keep those things holstered!" (Victory Screen against Kitty Katswell or El Tigre) *"I'm not a lamp post, so please stop trying to lick me. Do you have any idea how many people's tongues get stuck to me that way?" (Victory Screen against Sheen) *"Imagine, a kid running around with dangerous weapons pretending to be a villain! Run home before I tell your mother to give you a good spanking!" (Victory Screen against Black Cuervo) *"Wait, I think I know you...you're that kid I see hanging around those two hyper nutballs! I'm guessing you're the sane one of that group, huh?" (Victory Screen against Kyle) Miscellaneous: TBA Taunts: TBA Gallery Man-Artica.png|Man-Arctica in Fanboy & Chum Chum Category:Characters Category:Ultimate Nickelodeon Brawl Stars X Character Category:Male Category:Protagonist Category:Starter Category:Playable Category:Fanboy & Chum Chum Category:Non-Playable Characters Category:Heroes